1. Field of the Invention
This instant invention relates to the general field of cables and terminals for automotive type batteries. More specifically, it describes novel designs for cables, battery posts/terminals, and terminal connectors.
2. Prior Art in the Field
Present automotive batteries have terminals that serve as points of connection for electrical cables. These terminals may have side terminals, top terminals and, in an increasing number of cases, both. As is true with most electrical connectors, terminals may also be classified as male or female in configuration. Top terminals are generally "male" and are formed from immovable posts, whereas side terminals are generally "female" and are formed by an indention adapted to receive a bolt (typically a bolt 1/4 inch in width and 3/8 inches in depth). Due to this difference, the nature of the connectors at the ends of electrical cables also vary depending on whether the cable is to be connected to a top post or to a side terminal. Connectors for a top post are generally formed from a "C" shaped "female" element that fits over the post and is tightened thereon by tightening down on a bolt that extends between (and connects) the two ends of the aforesaid element. Connectors for side terminals are usually formed from a simple perforated disk in combination with an appropriately sized bolt. The aforesaid bolt is placed through the perforation in the disk and screwed snugly into the side terminal, serving as the "male" element in the connective combination and creating an electrically conductive connection between the cable and the side terminal.
The aforesaid features lead to a basic matching problem: Cables with "female" connectors adapted for connection to a "male" top post cannot normally be used with a "female" side terminal battery and vice versa. The more recent introduction of a battery having both side terminals and top posts provides a partial solution for this problem; however, there is still need for simple means for connecting the more standard "female" cable connectors with "female" side terminals where necessary. Moreover, there is a continuing need for connectors and terminals that are easier to use, and for terminals that are easier to connect to "jumper" cables than those in current use.